SENBAZURU (1000 Bangau)
by Kaito Akahime
Summary: 1000 bangau kertas telah terangkai, kali ini apa permintaanmu? (Warning : pairing with OC, and maybe little OOC)


Tangan kecil gadis itu berusaha menggapai-gapai bukunya yang terjatuh dari kursi roda yang ia duduki, "Ngh... Sedikit lagi…" bisiknya saat merasa buku tersebut sudah mendekat di jangkauannya. Namun sayangnya, bukannya berhasil, gadis itu malah tersungkur mencium rumput di taman rumah sakit itu.

"Ukh…" ringisnya pelan, ia pun berusaha mencari pegangan untuknya berdiri sambil tetap memegang bukunya. Namun karena kakinya yang masih lemas, lagi-lagi ia terjatuh.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" seorang pemuda berambut coklat dan berkacamata menghampiri gadis itu dan membantunya untuk duduk di kursi rodanya, "Kenapa kau bisa sampai jatuh seperti itu?"

Gadis itupun mengangguk canggung, dia masih agak kaget karena terjatuh tadi.

"Terima kasih," ucap gadis itu, "Tadinya aku mau mengambil bukuku... tapi malah terjatuh, haha..." jelasnya diiringi tawa canggung.

"Buku?" pemuda itu melihat buku yang dipegang gadis di depannya, "Kau juga suka membacanya?" ucapnya kemudian sambil menunjukkan buku dengan judul yang sama.

Iris dark brown gadis itupun langsung berbinar, "Un! Eh? Kau juga?" tanyanya yang dibalas anggukan oleh pemuda berkacamata itu, "Pendeskripsian dan alur ceritanya menarik ya! Tidak bisa ditebak dengan mudah!" cerocosnya, entah hilang kemana sifat canggungnya tadi.

"Ya, ceritanya juga penuh dengan imajinasi selalu membuatku merasa berada di dunia yang berbeda," jawab sang pemuda.

Sang gadis mengangguk semangat, "Huaaa! Akhirnya aku punya teman yg bisa diajak bicara mengenai buku ini! Eh, apalagi yg dibagian-" ucapan sang gadis terhenti saat mendengar suara seorang wanita yang ia kenal, suster yang bertugas mengurusnya. "Aah, gawat.." gerutunya dengan pandangan malas, "Sepertinya aku harus pergi, nee, siapa namamu?" tanyanya sambil menatap pemuda di depannya.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu, kau?"

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum, "Kunimitsu kah? Panggil saja aku Kira!" bayangan sang suster pun terlihat semakin dekat, "Baiklah, Kunimitsu... Aku harus kabur sekarang, daah! Sampai bertemu lagi!" pamitnya. Buru-buru ia menarik tuas kursi roda elektriknya, dan pergi dari situ, mengabaikan ekspresi bingung dari Tezuka.

Sang suster pun tiba dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, "Aah! Anak itu kabur lagi!" keluhnya, "Hhh... bagaimana dia bisa sembuh jika kabur terapi terus?!"

Mata sang suster melihat pemuda disebelahnya yang masih menatap bingung dengan situasi tadi, "Loh, Kunimitsu-kun... pulang terapi?" sapanya.

"Ah, iya, baru saja selesai," jawab Tezuka, ragu-ragu ia bertanya pada suster yang merupakan kenalannya juga, "Maaf, gadis tadi… maksudku, Kira. Dia kenapa?"

Pandangan suster tersebut berubah sendu, "Aah, anak itu, sekitar 10 bulan yg lalu dia mengalami kecelakaan yang cukup parah, sehingga kedua kakinya lumpuh. Sebetulnya dia masih bisa sembuh, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa berjalan normal seperti semula. Tapi sudah beberapa minggu ini dia sering kabur dari terapi. Dia bilang 'tidak ada gunanya terapi seperti itu'…" jelasnya dengan senyum sedih, "Tapi kurang lebih, aku mengerti perasaannya, karena dia dulu seorang balerina... Kecelakaan itu terjadi di hari yang sama dengan hari pentasnya, makanya, pasti sangat sulit baginya menerima kondisinya sekarang," ia menatap Tezuka dan tersenyum, "Kuharap ada yg bisa membujuknya untuk kembali terapi... ah, aku akan mencarinya lagi. Sampai nanti, Kunimitsu kun."

Tezuka pun mengangguk sopan, dan kembali melihat ke tempat gadis tadi berada.

"'Tidak ada gunanya' 'kah?" bisiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SENBAZURU (1000 Bangau)**

 **Prince of Tennis – Takeshi Konomi**

 **Pairing : Tezuka Kunimitsu x OC**

 **Rate : T**

 **Timeline : Pas Tezuka ke Jerman disela-sela Kantou** _ **taikai.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis bernama Kira itu saat ini mencoba bangun dari kursi rodanya, di taman rumah sakit yang sepi itu, ia kembali mencoba berjalan dengan tertatih, namun baru dua langkah, dia kembali terjatuh. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi gelap, "...Kaki tidak berguna..." bisiknya lirih sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya, kedua tangannya mulai memukul kakinya marah, "Kenapa kalian tidak mau bergerak?!" teriaknya dengan air mata mulai menggenang di matanya.

"Daripada seperti ini bukannya lebih baik kau ikut terapi?" ucap Tezuka yang ternyata sejak tadi berada di belakang gadis itu, diapun mengulurkan tangannya agar Kira bisa berdiri.

Sementara Kira, dia masih terkejut saat menyadari keberadaan Tezuka, buru-buru ia menghapus air matanya dan memasang wajah cerianya."Ahaha, terima kasih," dia menyambut uluran tangan Tezuka, "Tapi… bagiku, terapi atau tidak sama saja, pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa berjalan seperti dulu, jadi tidak usah saja sekalian kan?"

Pandangan mata Tezuka menyipit tidak suka mendengar ucapan pesimis Kira, "Kau tidak akan tahu kalau tidak mencobanya," ucapnya sambil mengelus bahu kirinya yang cedera, "Aku juga sedang menjalani masa terapi, lalu kenapa kita tidak melakukannya bersama?"

Entah kenapa malah tawa miris yang keluar dari bibir Kira, "Kondisiku berbeda denganmu. Lagipula dengan begini aku jadi bisa santai~" katanya dengan nada riang yang dibuat-buat, hening diantara keduanya. Merasa tidak nyaman, Kira pun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Nghh... daripada membicarakan hal macam ini, bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin saja? Es krim disana enak!"

Terlihat Tezuka berpikir sejenak sambil tetap melihat wajah gadis itu, "Boleh saja," jawabnya singkat, dan tiba-tiba ia melepas pegangannya pada Kira sehingga gadis itu kembali jatuh, "Ayo kita pergi," ucapnya dingin dan berlalu meninggalkannya

Gadis itupun tersentak kaget, namun ia berhasil meraih kursi rodanya, diapun menatap sebal pada pemuda itu, "Jahaaat! Apa darahmu terbuat dari es?!" teriaknya sambil melempar sandal rumah sakit yang ia kenakan dan mengejarnya menggunakan kursi roda. Tezuka tidak bereaksi apapun dan hanya melirik dari ekor matanya, terlihatlah wajah cemberut Kira. Namun karena Kira menggunakan kursi roda elektrik, dia bisa segera mengejar Tezuka.

"Aku duluan!" ucap Kira sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Tanpa disadari, entah kenapa Tezuka tersenyum kecil dan kembali berjalan dibelakang gadis itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aah, es krim disini memang paling enak~" ucap Kira sambil memakan es krim tiga tumpuk dengan lahapnya yang ia beli di kantin rumah sakit tadi.

Tezuka menatap gadis itu tidak percaya, "Kau tidak takut menjadi gemuk?" ucapnya tanpa rasa bersalah sambil memakan es krim miliknya, lalu ia melirik kedua kaki Kira, "Dengan kakimu yang seperti itu berjalan saja sulit, kau hanya duduk dan tidak membakar kalori apapun. Kalaupun iya, jumlahnya sedikit."

Pandangan Kira menajam, tidak suka jika kondisi kakinya diungkit-ungkit, "Siapa peduli soal berat badan, huh!" gerutunya. Suasana diantara keduanya pun kembali hening, hanya pandangan mata mereka saja yang saling beradu tajam.

Dan tiba-tiba segerombolan anak kecil datang mengerubungi Kira, bahkan beberapa ada yang menarik-narik bajunya.

"Kakak! Ayo main lagi!"

"Ayo buat gambar!"

"Kakak janji akan mengajariku membuat bunga dari kertas kan?".

"Aaah~ baiklah baiklah, ayo main... Jadi berhenti menarikku, oke?" ucapnya dengan nada malas, tapi wajahnya terlihat senang. Iapun melirik ke arah Tezuka, "Mau ikut?"

Tatapan anak-anak pun beralih ke arah Tezuka.

Pemuda itu menolak dengan halus, "Aku tidak begitu pandai dalam hal seperti itu."

"Begitukah? Yasudah, aku pergi dulu~" pamit Kira, ia pergi bersama anak-anak itu ke ruangan tempat mereka main, pelan-pelan ia turun dari kursi rodanya dan duduk bersama mereka, mengajarkan cara membuat _origami_ bunga, menggambar, dan membuat kastil-kastilan dari balok kayu kecil yang ada disitu.

Diam-diam Tezuka mengikuti sang gadis dan mengintipnya dari luar ruangan. Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, Kirapun melihat keluar ruangan dan menemukan Tezuka, diapun tersenyum jahil.

"Oyy! Orang yg disanaaa! Daripada diam disitu lebih baik kau kemariii!" panggilnya sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Tezuka, "Hey, ayo bawa dia kesini!" bisiknya pada anak-anak yang ada disitu. Merekapun mengangguk patuh dan menghampiri Tezuka sehingga pemuda itu kebingungan. Dia tidak terbiasa dikerubungi anak kecil. Sementara Kira hanya tertawa puas melihat ekspresi bingung Tezuka.

"Oy Kunimitsu, cepat kemari! Semakin kau tolak, mereka semakin tidak mau diam loh!" goda gadis itu. Tezuka pun menyerah dan masuk dengan wajah yang tidak begitu senang.

Kira pun menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya agar Tezuka duduk disitu, "Pfft... jangan berwajah seperti itu..."

Tezuka tidak merespon dan hanya menatap datar padanya. Kira pun melanjutkan membuat _origami_ yang ada di tangannya. "Mau coba membuat seribu bangau?" ajaknya pada Tezuka sambil memberikan beberapa kertas lipat. Tezuka pun menerimanya, melipatnya, sehingga menjadi sebuah bangau kertas.

"Hoo... Ternyata kau hebat juga..." puji Kira sambil memperhatikan bangau buatan Tezuka yang rapih.

"Aku pernah diajari oleh temanku."

"Hmm… Oke! Aku tidak akan kalah!" dia kembali membuat bangau kertas dengan penuh semangat. Tanpa gadis itu sadari, pemuda itu memperhatikannya diam-diam. Tidak terasa, hari sudah sore, para anak-anakpun kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing, tinggalah mereka berdua di ruangan itu.

"Cape?" tanya gadis itu sambil melirik Tezuka.

"Lumayan… kau?"

"Sangat!" jawab gadis itu diiringi tawanya. "Tapi, setidaknya mereka yg membuatku tidak kebosanan disini, selain buku tentunya," kembali gadis itu melipat bangau-bangau kertas.

"Memangnya sudah berapa lama kau ada di sini?"

"Entahlah, 9? atau 10 bulan? Aku tidak menghitungnya..." ucapnya cuek sambil tetap melipat bangau kertas.

"Oh… Sepertinya kau betah sekali disini," ucap Tezuka sarkastik, lalu ia terdiam sejenak, "Berbeda denganmu, aku ingin segera kembali kepada timku."

Kirapun melirik Tezuka sinis, "Ya, kau benar, aku sangaaat suka disini!" timpalnya dengan nada sarkas juga, lalu ia membereskan bangau-bangau yang sudah jadi dan kertas lipatnya, "Oh, baguslah. Cepat kembali ke timmu. Cepat pergi dari tempat ini. Cepat wujudkan cita-citamu selagi bisa," katanya sambil berusaha berdiri. "Aku sudah tidak memiliki mimpi. Bagiku semuanya sudah selesai," ucapnya lagi, "… Tanpa balet, aku bukanlah apa-apa…" bisiknya sangat pelan. Diapun naik ke kursi rodanya.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti~ Jangan bolos terapimu ya agar segera keluar dari sini, Ku-Ni-Mi-Tsu," gadis itupun pergi meninggalkan Tezuka yang masih menatap punggungnya.

"… Seharusnya kau mengatakan hal itu pada dirimu sendiri," bisiknya sambil menatap bangau kertas yang ia buat tadi, "Dia itu bodoh atau apa?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari pun berlalu, seperti biasa, Kira duduk sendirian di taman rumah sakit itu sembari membaca bukunya, disampingnya terdapat banyak sekali bangau kertas. Tiba-tiba sebuah sensasi dingin menyapa pipinya sehingga ia tersentak kaget.

"Ku-Kunimitsu!" ucap Kira. Rupanya pemuda itu menempelkan sebuah botol minuman dingin ke pipinya.

"Untukmu," ucapnya sambil duduk di samping sang gadis.

"Huwaaa, terima kasih minumannya, kau tau saja aku haus," gadis itu tertawa sambil menerima botol tersebut, dan meminumnya.

Tezuka pun memperhatikan wajah Kira, "Bibirmu pecah-pecah. Tak bisa kah kau merawat diri dengan lebih baik? Ah, aku lupa, dengan kaki yang seperti itu bukannya jadi sulit ya?" pemuda itu mengatakan kalimat tersebut dengan wajah tanpa dosa sambil tetap meminum minumannya, sehingga gadis itupun kesal dan memukulnya menggunakan buku ditangannya.

"Cerewet! Kau sendiri, bisa memperhalus sedikit bicaramu? Padahal kau cukup tampan, tapi cara bicaramu menyebalkan!" ceplos Kira.

Tezuka melirik ke arah gadis disampingnya, "Tampan? Hmm, jadi kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"Ha? itu pandangan yg normal kan? Kalau tampan ya kubilang tampan, kalau jelek ya jelek..." elak Kira sambil menjulurkan lidah, yang hanya dibalas dehamman Tezuka. Toh, sebetulnya pemuda itu tidak peduli.

Pandangan Tezuka jatuh pada bangau kertas disamping sang gadis, "Kau membuat banyak sekali origami…" ucapnya sambil mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kira pun mengangguk, "Un... namanya juga seribu bangau kan? Jadi aku ingin membuat 1000... tapi, kertasnya habis..." ucapnya sambil menggembungkan pipi. "Mau menemaniku membeli kertas lipat? Biasanya aku minta tolong kakak si... tapi, dia sedang sibuk sekarang..."

Tezuka menghela nafas mendengarnya, "Apa kau tidak tahu? Yang dimaksud dengan seribu itu adalah 'banyak', jadi jika tidak seribu pun tidak masalah," lalu ia terdiam sejenak, "Aku tidak masalah, tapi aku jarang berpergian, jadi aku tidak tahu di mana tempatnya."

"Tapi aku ingin seribu, dan harus seribu!" tegas Kira. "Tidak apa, aku hapal ko' daerah sini! Jadi, mau ya?" ucapnya setengah memaksa.

"Baiklah, kapan? Aku harus menyesuaikan dengan jadwal terapiku."

"Besok bagaimana? Jam 10?"

"Aku terapi jam 2, kita harus kembali sebelum itu."

"Oke!" jawab Kira dengan pose hormat.

"Memangnya kalau sudah ada seribu mau kau apakan?"

"Hmm… Kuberikan pada anak-anak."

Tezuka mengerutkan alisnya bingung, "Kau ini simpel sekali, bukannya kalau sudah jadi seluruhnya kau bisa membuat permohonan?"

"Hmm… Aku tidak tahu harus meminta apa, lagipula anak-anak itu lebih membutuhkannya," ucap Kira santai, "Ah, tapi tenang saja, di satu bangau aku akan meminta agar bahumu sembuh dan kau bisa kembali pada timmu secepatnya," candanya kemudian.

"Terserah kau saja," ucap Tezuka akhirnya.

"Fufu… Ah, ngomong-ngomong, dari namamu itu, kau orang Jepang ya?" tanya gadis itu, dan gadis itu kembali _excited_ saat melihat Tezuka mengangguk.

"… Jadi kau baru sadar sekarang?" kata Tezuka _sweatdrop_.

"Hehehe, dari awal aku agak aneh saat mendengar namamu si… Ibuku juga orang sana! Aah, aku ingin kesana lagi~ Aku ingin makan dango dan takoyaki lagi... ah, anpan juga enak..." dan gadis itu mulai 'mengabsen' makanan-makanan Jepang. Sementara Tezuka hanya mendengarkan saat Kira berceloteh mengenai makanan Jepang, sambil diam-diam tersenyum kecil.

"Oh iya, apa kau juga membawa buku dengan bahasa Jepang?"

"Hanya beberapa yang aku suka."

"Huaaa," mata Kira kembali berbinar, "Bo-boleh pinjam?" pintanya penuh harap.

Tezuka yang melihat ekspresi gadis di depannya hanya bisa menghela nafas, "Tentu. Tapi jangan pernah kau lipat, kau tulisi, jangan sampai basah, dan jangan rusak."

"Siap, Kunimitsu- _sama_!" jawab Kira cepat. "Ah, satu lagi…"

"Apa?"

"Ajari aku membaca kanjinya ya… aku belum tahu banyak, hehe…" kata gadis itu dengan senyum tanpa dosa.

Tezuka hanya menatap gadis itu datar, "Kau…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kira menunggu di depan gerbang rumah sakit tersebut sambil melihat jam di ponselnya, "Lama…" gerutunya.

"Bukannya kau yang terlalu cepat?" kata Tezuka yang lagi-lagi sudah ada di belakangnya.

"E?!" seru Kira kaget dengan keunculan Tezuka, "Kan jam 10!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk jam yang ada di ponselnya yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat lima belas.

"Yasudahlah, ayo..."

"Agak jauh, tidak apa kan?" tanya Kira.

"Apa kau tidak apa?" pemuda itu membalikan pertanyaan sang gadis.

"Ha?" Kira menatap bingung, "Tentu saja tidak apa... ayo," gadis itupun menarik tuas kursi rodanya. Sementara Tezuka seperti biasa, berjalan di belakangnya.

Sebetulnya dia terlambat lima belas menit karena sempat mengobrol dulu dengan suster yang biasa merawat Kira tadi.

" _Kunimitsu-kun, hari ini akan pergi dengan Kira ya?" tegur Suster tersebut saat melihat Tezuka berjalan menuju gerbang rumah sakit._

" _Ah, iya. Ada apa?"_

" _Tidak, tolong jaga dia ya. Soalnya kondisinya agak 'kurang bagus' saat di tempat yang banyak orang, dan saat akan menyebrang jalan juga, tolong perhatikan dia ya."_

 _Tezuka hanya mengerutkan alis bingung, tapi… "Baiklah."_

"Kau yakin arahnya ke sini? Kalau tersesat bagaimana?" tegur Tezuka.

"Tenang saja~ Walau sudah lama tidak keluar, aku masih ingat ko'..." jawab Kira santai.

Saat tiba di penyebrangan jalan, mendadak wajah Kira memucat, ia mengingat hari itu, hari dimana kecelakaan itu terjadi, seharusnya dia tampil disebuah pementasan, namun saat akan menyeberang jalan, tiba-tiba mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi muncul, dan menghantam tubuhnya, lalu ketika ia membuka mata, sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit, selang oksigen dan infus menempel, tapi yang paling parah adalah… waktu itu tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan.

Tiba-tiba Kira memegang tangan Tezuka kuat, "Pastikan benar-benar tidak ada kendaraan atau mereka benar-benar berhenti ya," ucapnya sedikit gemetar.

Tezuka memperhatikan raut wajah gadis itu cukup lama, "Bodoh, ada rambu lalu lintas bukan? kalau lampunya menyala kita aman untuk menyebrang."

"Ta-tapi kadang ada orang bodoh yg tidak mengerti itu dan tetap mengendarai kendaraannya dengan kecepatan tinggi, bagaimana jika tertabrak?" tanpa disadari nada bicara Kira meninggi, namun ia langsung terdiam, "…Maaf, aku hanya paranoid," ucapnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, lampu penyebrangan pun berubah menjadi hijau. "Ayo-ayo~"

Tezuka terdiam mengikuti sang gadis, sambil diam-diam menebak soal kecelakaan yang pernah dialaminya, tapi dia memilih untuk diam saja, ia sangat mengerti bagaimana menghargai privasi orang lain tentunya.

"Sampai!" ucap Kira di depan sebuah toko buku. Keduanyapun masuk, Kira asik memilih-milih kertas, sementara Tezuka, melihat-lihat barang yang ada disitu.

"Kunimitsu, bisa tolong ambilkan yg itu?" pinta Kira sambil menunjuk kertas lipat yang berada di rak yang cukup tinggi. "Ah, yang itu juga!" pinta sang gadis lagi sambil menunjuk beberapa motif kertas lipat. Tezuka pun mengambilkan kertas lipat yang diminta.

"Terima kasih!" ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum senang, di pangkuannya sekarang terdapat berbagai motif kertas lipat.

"Memangnya kau kurang berapa banyak?"

Gadis itu terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Hmm... sepuluh bungkus lagi mungkin?" tiba-tiba matanya menangkap berbagai macam model alat tulis dan kertas surat, "Aku mau kesana dulu ya!" ucapnya, sifat asik sendirinya kambuh.

"Sepuluh?" Tezuka menatap gadis itu antara bingung dan takjub. Kemudian dia memperhatikan sang gadis yang tengah asik sendiri, dan ia menyadari satu hal… senyum gadis itu manis. Dia pun menghela nafas pelan, "Andai dia bisa tersenyum tulus seperti itu lebih sering…" bisiknya.

Kira masih asik sendiri memilih alat tulis, tanpa ia sadari, toko tersebut mulai ramai, dan beberapa pengunjung melihatnya dengan pandangan tidak biasa, beberapa bahkan ada yang berbisik-bisik.

'Lihat, kasian ya…'

'Padahal masih muda…'

'Eh, dia itu kan balerina yang-'

Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya saat mendengar kalimat terakhir itu, segera ia menghampiri Tezuka dan menarik ujung bajunya.

"Kau masih ingin liat-liat? Kalau iya, aku bayar ini dulu, lalu menunggu diluar."

Tezuka pun menggeleng, "Aku tunggu diluar."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kira pun keluar dengan raut muka yang gelap, "...Memangnya aku alien apa?" gumamnya kecil.

"Kenapa?"

Gadis itu menggeleng, "Hanya tidak suka dengan pandangan orang-orang," jawabnya sambil mengingat pandangan orang-orang tadi. "Aa, ada tempat yg ingin kau kunjungi? Aku bisa mengantarmu," ucapnya mengalihkan pembicaraan diiringi senyum palsu andalannya.

Tezuka mengepalkan tangannya, "…Jadi, ceritanya kau ini sakit hati?" ceplosnya.

Kira mengerutkan alisnya, "Bukan begitu! Tapi…" dia tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, "A-ah, sudahlah!" ucapnya sambil berlalu.

"Bukannya kau hanya melarikan diri?" kata Tezuka lagi sambil berusaha mengejar gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya terdiam, menolak untuk mengatakan apapun.

Pandangan Tezuka menajam, "Kau itu memang mencolok. Seorang gadis cantik, namun berkursi roda. Itu mengundang rasa simpati orang-orang, dan jujur saja, kebanyakan manusia itu senang melihat penderitaan orang lain kan? Itu terjadi secara natural," Tezuka memperhatikan wajah gadis itu yang semakin menunduk. Dia memang mengincar itu, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau sendiri, pasti pernah melakukannya bukan? mengasihani seseorang yang mungkin tidak ingin dikasihani."

Kira pun menghentikan kursi rodanya, tangannya menggenggam kursi rodanya kuat, "... Cerewet..." bisiknya pelan dengan nada bergetar, diapun memberanikan diri menatap Tezuka. "Ya, aku melarikan diri! Memangnya kenapa?! Karena, semakin aku berharap, rasa sakit saat tahu harapan itu tidak akan terwujud itu semakin besar, berusaha padahal sudah jelas tahu kalau usaha itu sia-sia itu hanya buang-buang waktu! Lagipula, apa salahnya menerima kenyataan?! Kenyataan kalau aku tidak bisa berjalan normal lagi, apa salahnya aku menerima hal itu?! Aku tidak butuh simpati, atau kasihan, atau apapun itu! Itu hanya membuatku semakin terlihat menyedihkan!" teriaknya, tanpa disadari air matanya sudah keluar.

Tezuka terdiam, membiarkan Kira meluapkan amarahnya, lalu ia menghela nafas, "Aku sudah berbicara dengan orang yang merawatmu," dia menatap Kira lurus, "Pernyataan yang mengatakan kalau kau tidak bisa lagi berjalan, hanya datang dari mulutmu saja. Itu sugesti yang kau buat untuk melindungi perasaanmu. Kau hanya berpura-pura. Kau hanya melarikan diri. Dan mungkin saat aku selesai mengatakan ini kau akan sadar, satu-satunya orang yang mengkasihani dirimu, adalah dirimu sendiri."

Kali ini Kira yang terdiam, ucapan Tezuka itu berhasil menusuk hatinya, "...Ah sudahlah... Aku tidak suka membahas ini..." ucapnya sambil menghapus air matanya kasar. "Ayo pulang, kau ada terapi kan jam 1 nanti?" ia membalikan badannya dan berjalan pergi.

Pandangan Tezuka menjadi sendu, "Tentu, ayo pulang."

Selama perjalanan pulang, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bicara, sesampainya di rumah sakitpun, gadis itu tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

Tezuka terdiam memandang sosok Kira yang semakin menjauh, "Apa tadi aku terlalu berlebihan?" bisiknya, "Tapi kalau tidak begitu ia tidak akan berubah."

Sesampainya di kamar, Kira melihat perawatnya tengah menyiapkan makan siang untuknya, sang suster pun tersenyum melihat Kira, "Ah, Kira… Sudah pulang rupanya, tadi ada telepon dari kakakmu-"

"Suster," potong Kira, wajahnya menatap perawatnya itu serius, "Aku ingin terapi. Kapan aku bisa memulainya lagi?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu berlalu setelah kejadian itu, Tezuka tengah berjalan sendirian menuju taman rumah sakit yang biasa dikunjungi oleh Kira, dia belum bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu selama seminggu ini, dan ia dengar dari perawatnya kalau Kira memulai terapinya lagi. Setelah mengedarkan pandangannya ke beberapa tempat, iapun menemukan sosok yang dicarinya tengah berlatih berjalan sendirian.

"Kh... susah juga ternyata kalau tidak ada besi penyangga..." gumam Kira, ia berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, namun terjatuh, iapun memegang bangku taman untuk berdiri, mencoba berjalan lagi.

Tezuka diam-diam memperhatikannya dari jauh, karena Kira bukan tipe yang suka jika dilihat saat sedang latihan. Tiba-tiba keseimbangan gadis itu hilang lagi, dan akan terjatuh, refleks, Tezuka pun segera menghampirinya dan menahan tubuhnya, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kira pun jatuh terduduk, dan masih belum melihat wajah penolongnya, "Un, terima ka-" ucapannya terhenti saat tahu itu wajah yang sangat dikenalnya, "A-ah, Kunimitsu..." gumamnya canggung.

"Sebaiknya kau melakukan ini di ruang terapi…" tanpa disadari, Tezuka tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap kepala gadis di depannya, "Kau sudah berusaha dengan baik. Mau melakukannya lagi?" diapun mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu gadis itu bangun.

Kira hanya mengangguk dan menunduk untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah, "Hari ini tidak ada jadwal terapi, jadi..." iapun menyambut uluran tangan Tezuka, dan berusaha berdiri lagi, "Aku, mau mencoba lagi..."

"Kau memulai kembali terapi-mu?" tanya Tezuka, walau sebetulnya ia sudah tahu, "Perlahan-lahan saja…" ucapnya sambil tetap memegang tangan Kira.

"Un… Beberapa hari yang lalu ayahku kemari, jadi ya... mau bagaimana lagi…" jawab Kira bohong, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk sekedar bilang 'ya'. Dia kembali berjalan dengan perlahan.

"Begitukah?"

Kira pun melanjutkan latihannya dengan bantuan Tezuka, tapi tiba-tiba kakinya terasa lemas lagi.

"Bo-boleh istirahat dulu sebentar? Aku juga belum minum obat..." pinta Kira.

"Tentu."

Kira pun duduk dan meminum beberapa obatnya. Kembali Tezuka memperhatikan gadis itu dan tersenyum, namun kali ini ketahuan oleh Kira.

"Ooh, kau bisa tersenyum juga..." ceplos Kira.

Tezuka berdeham, memalingkan wajahnya, "Tentu saja bisa."

"Wajahmu datar terus sih!" Kira tertawa sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Tezuka jahil. "Aah, lapar... Tapi besok aku harus operasi lagi, jadi tidak boleh makan apapun selain obat..." gerutunya pelan sambil memegangi perutnya.

Tezuka menatapnya bingung, "Operasi?"

"Un... _pen_ di tanganku akan dilepas..." Kira pun melepas jaketnya, karena ia memakai lengan pendek, terlihatlah beberapa bekas luka dan jahitan dari pundak hingga lengannya. selama ini ia memang selalu memakai jaket atau baju lengan panjang untuk menyembunyikan bekas lukanya. "Yang di kaki juga ada, tapi belum boleh di lepas… Seram ya..." ucapnya kemudian sambil tertawa miris.

"Apanya yang seram?" Tezuka menatapnya bingung, "Ah, perempuan memang suka mengkhawatirkan hal seperti itu ya?"

Kira pun menggembungkan pipinya, "Hmph, tentu saja kan? Pria mana yg mau dengan perempuan yg punya banyak bekas luka?"

"Entahlah, tapi aku pribadi tidak begitu peduli."

"Hee... Pria yang baik~" goda Kira.

Tezuka melirik tidak suka, "Biasa saja."

"Pfft…" gadis itupun memakai jaketnya lagi, "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Setelah sembuh kau akan langsung pulang ke Jepang?"

"Tentu, timku menungguku."

"Hmm, begitu ya..." tanpa disadari wajah Kira berubah menjadi sendu, "Pasti akan sepi..." ceplosnya.

"Kalau begitu, setelah aku pergi nanti kau harus segera menyusulku. Bukannya kau pernah bilang kalau kau merindukan Jepang?"

"Tidak semudah itu..." Kira menyenderkan punggungnya di bangku taman, "Ngantuk..." bisiknya, matanya mulai terasa berat.

Tezuka melihat gadis disebelahnya, "Kira?"

Suara Tezuka semakin samar di telinga Kira, dia tidak kuat menahan kantuknya dan tertidur. Saat Kira sudah tertidur, Tezuka menyibak poni gadis itu pelan, dan memperhatikan wajah tidurnya, entah kenapa dia menyukai hal itu, ia tersenyum dan melepas sweater yang ia kenakan dan menyelimutinya di bahu Kira.

"Bahaya kalau kau terkena flu sebelum operasi…" bisiknya.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Kira terbangun, betapa terkejutnya dia saat sadar kepalanya berada di pundak Tezuka yang sekarang ikut tertidur juga, apalagi saat sadar sweater milik pemuda itu menyelimutinya.

"Dia manis saat tidur," bisik Kira sambil memperhatikan wajah Tezuka, kali ini gilirannya yang menaruh kepala Tezuka di pundaknya, "… Bagaimana kalau aku jadi suka padamu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini pertama kalinya Tezuka mengunjungi kamar Kira, dia sudah bisa dikunjungi, operasinya berjalan lancar, dan saat ia masuk, ia menemukan gadis itu masih tertidur, jarum infus menempel di tangannya, wajahnya pun masih terlihat pucat.

"Kau terlihat sedikit pucat…" bisik Tezuka sambil duduk disisi gadis itu.

Mata Kira terbuka perlahan, "Kunimitsu?" panggilnya dengan suara serak, "Aku mau es krim…"

Tezuka menatap gadis itu datar, antara kesal dan _sweatdrop_ , "Kau belum boleh makan makanan yang seperti itu."

"Tapi aku ingin yg dingin-dingin..."

"Belum boleh," tegasnya, "Minta yang lain saja."

"Tapi aku mau es," gadis itu mulai merajuk.

"Terserah kau saja, intinya tidak boleh."

"Pelit," gumam Kira sambil cemberut.

Perawat pun tiba mengantarkan makanannya, dan Kira hanya menatap tidak suka pada makanan itu.

Tezuka pun menepuk puncak kepala gadis itu, "Tidak boleh seperti itu pada makanan, diluar sana banyak orang yang tidak seberuntung kita."

Kira terdiam sebentar, "...Baiklah, tapi suapi."

"Hhh, baiklah. Akan aku suapi, jadi makanlah yang banyak," ucap Tezuka akhirnya, iapun mulai menyuapi gadis itu. Namun baru beberapa suap…

"Kenyang..." gumam Kira.

"Habiskan."

"Kenyang."

"Aku paling benci orang yang membuang-buang makanan," ucap Tezuka serius.

"Hhh… Baiklah…" kata gadis itu menyerah.

Kembali Tezuka menyuapi gadis itu.

Sekitar lima sendok terakhir, Kira sudah tidak tahan lagi, perutnya mual, "Kunimitsu, aku benar-benar sudah kenyang..."

"Baiklah. Aku akan minta perawatnya untuk mengurangi porsimu nanti," kata Tezuka sambil membersihkan bekas makan Kira, sementara gadis itu meminum obatnya.

"...Mual..." gumam Kira pelan sambil menyender di bantalnya, dan mulai menutup matanya, "Kunimitsu, temani aku sampai tidur ya…" pintanya.

"Tentu."

Tangan sang gadis memegang tangan milik Tezuka, dan pemuda itu merasakan tangan gadis itu yang dingin, "...Kau hangat..." bisik Kira sambil tersenyum kecil sebelum benar-benar tertidur.

"Kau yang terlalu dingin," gumam Tezuka sambil meremas tangan gadis itu. Saat Kira suda tertidur, Tezuka mengelus wajah gadis itu pelan, "Kira, kenapa aku begitu peduli padamu?" bisiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tezuka berjalan di koridor rumah sakit itu sambil membawa dua buah es krim, ia dengar, Kira sudah boleh keluar dari kamarnya. Iapun berniat memberi gadis itu es krim sebagai ganti waktu itu.

'Ekspresinya bagaimana ya?' pikirnya. Dia tidak sabar melihat wajah kegirangan seperti anak kecil milik gadis itu saat makan es krim. Tapi, tiba-tiba ia melihat gadis itu sedang bersama seorang pria asing, mereka terlihat begitu dekat, bahkan pria itu berani memeluk Kira. Entah kenapa Tezuka tidak menyukai pemandangan itu, ia merasa kesal, tanpa sadar ia meremas kantong es krim miliknya. Dia baru tersadar saat lelehan es krim mengenai tangannya.

"Tch," decihnya, lalu membuang es krim itu ke tempat sampah terdekat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari berlalu, Tezuka tidak mau bertemu Kira, karena ia selalu melihatnya dengan pria asing itu, namun sepertinya hari ini pria asing itu sedang berpamitan dengan Kira, ia mencium pipi gadis itu dan mengusap kepalanya lembut sebelum benar-benar pergi menggunakan taksi.

"Ah! Kunimitsu!" sapa Kira setelah taksi yang membawa pria asing itu pergi. Namun Tezuka tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap gadis itu datar.

Kira pun menghampirinya, "Kau kemana saja?" tegur gadis itu.

"Ada di rumah sakit ini," jawab Tezuka asal.

Gadis itu menghela nafas, "Aku tahu kalau soal itu… Maksudku, akhir-akhir ini tidak melihatmu... kau bersembunyi dimana?" candanya. Namun Tezuka hanya diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya darinya. Kira menatap bingung, "Kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Mungkin kau terlalu 'sibuk' sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiranku," sindir Tezuka.

"Hah?"

Tezuka hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan menjauhi Kira.

"E-eh? Tunggu! Kunimitsu!" panggil Kira lagi sambil mengejarnya.

"Kenapa mengejarku? Pergi saja dengan laki-laki itu," jawab Tezuka dingin.

Kira pun semakin mengerutkan alisnya, "Ha? Laki-laki yg mana?" kesal tidak mendapat jawaban, Kira pun menarik baju Tezuka, "Hey! Lihat aku!"

"Apa?" tanya pemuda itu dingin.

"Laki-laki yang mana?" ulang Kira, dan lagi-lagi bukannya jawaban tapi Tezuka hanya mengerlingkan mata bosan.

"Kunimitsu! Jawab! laki-laki yg mana?!" emosi gadis itu mulai naik. Dia benar-benar bingung.

"Laki-laki yang tadi menciummu!" bentak Tezuka, lalu ia menarik nafas, "Ah! Sudahlah!" kesalnya sambil beranjak pergi.

Kira pun terdiam sejenak dan tertawa, ia kembali menarik baju Tezuka, "Maksudmu kakakku?"

Tezuka terdiam mendengar ucapan Kira itu.

"Laki laki yang kau maksud itu kakakku... hmm, muka kami memang tidak mirip sih, soalnya dia lebih mirip ibu..." jelasnya sambil tertawa, "Wajahmu lucu..." kata Kira sambil menunjuk wajah Tezuka, "...Seperti orang cemburu saja..." candanya.

"Aku... tidak cemburu," elak Tezuka.

"Hee, masa? Jadi apa?" goda Kira.

"Aku hanya sedikit kesal."

"Kenapa?"

Tezuka memalingkan wajahnya, "Aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Tapi... rasanya kesal melihatmu dekat dengan laki-laki lain."

Gadis itu semakin tertawa, "Tapi, sekarang kau sudah tahu kan kalau dia kakakku? Masih kesal?"

Tezuka terdiam sejenak, "Aku tidak tahu, meski dia kakakmu aku tetap kesal…"

"Ha? aneh... Bukannya itu hal yg wajar ya?"

"Kenapa aku harus kesal?" pemuda itu mulai bingung pada dirinya sendiri.

Senyum geli muncul di wajah Kira, "Kenapa ya? Mungkin sebaiknya kau coba tanya dirimu sendiri," jelasnya yang semakin membuat seorang Tezuka Kunimitsu bertambah bingung, "Oh iya, satu lagi yg ingin kuberitahu padamu..." ia mulai bangun dengan perlahan dari kursi rodanya, "Aku sudah bisa berdiri tanpa pegangan loh!" katanya riang, yang diikuti senyum kecil Tezuka.

"Syukurlah…" bisik pemuda itu.

"Hehe, oh iya," Kira menyentuh lengan Tezuka, "Ayo ikut ke kamarku!" dan Tezuka pun menurutinya.

Sesampainya di kamar, gadis itu segera menunjukkan untaian bangau kertasnya yang sudah diikat dengan rapih, "1000 bangaunya sudah jadi!" ujarnya bangga.

"Ah, kau benar."

"Hee? Itu saja reaksimu?" Kira memunculkan ekspresi cemberutnya saat melihat respon Tezuka. Tezuka pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Kunimitsu~!"

"Ikutlah ke kamarku," kali ini giliran Tezuka yang mengajak gadis itu ke kamarnya, sementara sang gadis hanya menatap bingung, namun memilih untuk menurut.

"Tutup matamu," perintah Tezuka sesampainya di depan pintu kamar.

"He? Oke…" jawab Kira, Tezuka pun mengantarnya masuk.

"Baiklah sekarang kau boleh membuka matamu."

Saat Kira membuka matanya, di depannya terlihat untaian burung bangau dengan berbagai paduan warna indah, "Jumlahnya tepat seribu," jelas Tezuka.

"Huaaa! I-ini semua kau yg membuatnya sendirian?! Hebat! Eh, tapi sejak kapan?!" seru Kira sambil tetap menatap untaian bangau itu takjub.

"Aku membuatnya saat aku ada waktu luang. Terutama satu minggu terakhir ini.

Kira menatap Tezuka kagum, "Satu minggu ini?! Hebat sekali kau! Aku saja membutuhkan waktu satu bulan lebih..." ucapnya, "Apa permintaanmu?" tanyanya kemudian, dan tiba-tiba ia teringat pundak pemuda itu, "Ah... pasti soal pundakmu ya?"

Tezuka menarik tali utama untaian itu lalu menyerahkannya pada sang gadis, "Karena kau menggunakan bangaumu untuk orang lain. Sebagai gantinya, aku menggunakan bangauku sebagai doa untuk kesembuhanmu. Kedengarannya cukup adil bukan? Lagipula tanpa meminta pada burung bangau pun pundakku pasti sembuh."

"E-eh?" Kira menatapnya bingung sekaligus senang, kemudian ia tertawa, "Terima... kasih..." lirihnya dengan senyuman, namun entah kenapa air matanya menetes. "Terima kasih, Kunimitsu!"

Tezuka pun menatap gadis itu bingung, "Ke-kenapa kau malah menangis?"

"Aku tidak menangis!" buru-buru Kira menghapus air matanya, "Aku hanya... terlalu senang..." jelasnya.

"Kalau kau senang, seharusnya kau tersenyum," ucap Tezuka sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, pipinya terasa panas sekarang.

"Un," Kira memberikan senyum terbaiknya, "Hey, jangan malah mengalihkan pandanganmu!" katanya diiringi tawanya seperti biasa.

"Rasanya aku tidak bisa menatapmu secara langsung. Biarkan saja," ucap Tezuka kaku.

Kira tersenyum kecil, kembali ia memegang tangan Tezuka, dan berdiri di hadapannya, "Hey, bisa tolong lihat aku?" pintanya, "Aku janji, aku akan sembuh, aku akan bisa berjalan kembali dan melihatmu bertanding," ucapnya sambil mengangkat jari kelingkingnya.

Tezuka pun memberanikan diri menatap gadis di depannya, lalu menautkan jari kelingkingnya, "Kau sudah janji," pemuda itu tiba-tiba merasa sesak di dadanya, "…Kenapa dadaku terasa begitu sesak?" bisiknya sangat pelan sambil menyentuh dadanya.

"Hmm... kenapa ya?" senyum usil muncul kembali di wajah Kira, lalu ia meminta Tezuka untuk sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya, dan menempelkan bibirnya di pipi pemuda itu, "...Menurutmu?"

Tezuka mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, otaknya berusaha memproses apa yang barusan dilakukan gadis itu terhadapnya, lalu spontan dia mundur, "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" ucapnya gugup, ini pertama kalinya ia salah tingkah begini.

Sementara sang gadis hanya tertawa puas melihat reaksi Tezuka, "Menurutmu apa? Perlu kuulang sekali lagi?" godanya sambil kembali duduk di kursi rodanya, "Hhh, dasar, aku tidak menyangka, kau ini tumpul," katanya setengah mengejek saat Tezuka masih memberikan tatapan bingungnya, "Pokoknya, simpulkan saja sendiri. kalau perlu tanya temanmu, paling ditertawakan sih... Baiklah, aku kembali ke kamarku dulu ya! Terima kasih bangaunya!"

Entah kenapa, refleks Tezuka menghentikan kursi roda gadis itu, "Tunggu!"

"Hm?"

"Aku belum sepenuhnya mengerti, tapi aku rasa ada bagian dari diriku yang ingin bersamamu untuk menghabiskan waktu. Karenanya, diamlah di sini... bersamaku," ucapnya kaku lagi.

"Pfft... apa itu?" lagi-lagi Kira dibuat geli oleh pernyataan Tezuka yang sangat kaku dan cenderung 'aneh' itu, gadis itu menghela nafasnya, "Ini pertama kalinya aku yg menyatakan..." bisiknya sambil menatap Tezuka, "Bagaimana jika aku bilang, 'aku suka padamu'?"

"Hah? Suka? Ma-maksudmu dalam artian apa?" ucap Tezuka, dia merasa sangat gugup sekarang.

Kira pun mengerutkan alisnya, setumpul apa sih pemuda di depannya itu?

"Kalau begitu biar kuulang agar lebih jelas," putusnya, "Aku suka padamu, Tezuka Kunimitsu. Dan tentu saja sebagai perempuan pada lelaki," jelasnya, lalu ia memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, "Ya ampun, sampai membuatku berkata seperti itu..." gerutunya.

Tezuka pun hanya bisa diam sambil menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Sebetulnya ini bukan pertama kalinya ia 'ditembak', tapi entah kenapa, saat gadis ini yang mengatakannya ia kehilangan ketenangannya.

Kira mendengus kesal, melihat Tezuka yang terdiam seperti itu, "Sudah ah, jangan membahasnya lagi."

Ragu-ragu, Tezuka berlutut untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Kira, "Rasanya aneh," bisiknya, "Aku jadi seperti laki-laki yang pengecut bukan? Sampai harus perempuan duluan yang berkata seperti itu."

Gadis itu menggeleng, "Itu tidak betul. Kau hanya belum memahaminya saja. Jadi aku yg menyatakan duluan."

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku mengatakannya kali ini," Tezuka menghela nafasnya dan menatap Kira lurus, "Aku juga. Aku rasa, mungkin, aku menyukaimu sebagai seorang laki-laki terhadap perempuan," lalu kembali ia memalingkan wajahnya, "Aku sudah mengatakannya."

"Kau yakin? Aku tidak mau kau terpaksa karna tidak enak padaku," ucap Kira sambil tersenyum kecil, lalu ia memegang tangan pemuda itu, "Tenang saja, tidak perlu buru-buru. aku akan menunggumu ko."

Tezuka menatap tangannya yang dipegang oleh sang gadis, "Terima kasih…" ucapnya dengan senyum lembut.

Tiba-tiba cengiran jahil milik Kira kembali muncul, "Oke, _mellow_ nya selesai!" ia mengangkat bangau yang diberikan Tezuka, "Terima kasih, akan kujaga sebaik mungkin."

"Kau harus! Aku membuatnya dengan susah payah," mendadak Tezuka kembali menjadi tegas.

"Siap, Kunimitsu- _sama_!" jawab Kira, iapun melihat ke arah jam dinding di kamar Tezuka, "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, ada terapi..."

"Biar kuantar."

"Hmm, tumben kau baik..."

Tezuka menepuk puncak kepala gadis itu pelan, "Kau ini…" gerutunya. Dan Kira hanya tertawa. Merekapun pergi ke ruang terapi itu bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis itu menatap sendu pada pemuda yang tengah menunggu _boarding time_ nya. Sekarang ini dia sudah tidak mengenakan kursi roda, namun masih menggunakan tongkat untuk membantunya berjalan, "Aku akan merindukanmu," lirihnya.

"Apa aku harus mengatakan hal yang sama?" kata Tezuka datar.

Kira pun memasang wajah cemberutnya, "Terserah," jawabnya jutek, "Hmph... padahal tidak tahu kapan bisa bertemu lagi..." gerutunya.

Tezuka mengusap kepala gadis itu lembut, "Kita akan bertemu, sesegera mungkin, aku yakin itu," katanya berusaha menenangkan yang hanya dijawab gumaman oleh Kira, "Soalnya kau pasti merindukanku, dan akan berusaha untuk segera sembuh."

Wajah gadis itupun memerah, "A-apa itu?!" segera ia membuang muka, "Jadi cuma aku yg merindukanmu? Kau tidak?" protesnya pura-pura merajuk.

Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya, "Hhh, tentu aku juga akan sangat merindukanmu," ucapnya, lalu ia memeluk tubuh gadis itu, "Aku akan menunggumu."

Kira tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, ia hanya membalas pelukan Tezuka, sambil menyender di bahunya, dan terdengarlah pengumuman untuk _boarding_ , iapun melepaskan pelukannya dengan sedikit tidak rela, "Sudah, sana berangkat," ucapnya sambil mendorong Tezuka pelan.

Tezuka menyibak poni gadis itu dan mengecup lembut dahinya singkat, "Aku berangkat…" bisiknya.

Gadis itu mengangguk sambil tetap tersenyum, "Nih, jimat untukmu!" ia memberikan sebuah bangau kertas berukuran kecil pada Tezuka, "Kabari aku jika sudah sampai ya!"

"Ya, tentu," jawab Tezuka sambil menerima bangau tersebut.

Tezuka pun kembali ke Jepang, sementara gadis itu kembali ke rumah sakit, cepat atau lambat mereka pasti bertemu, karena mereka sudah berjanji sebelum hari keberangkatan Tezuka.

" _Membuat bangau lagi?" tanya pemuda itu, yang hanya dijawab kekehan kecil oleh sang gadis, "Kali ini kau meminta apa?"_

" _Aku ingin kau menang dalam pertandingan tennis, lalu aku bisa kembali bersamamu, Kunimitsu."_

 _Tezuka tersenyum simpul mendengarnya, dan menggenggam tangan sang gadis, "Kau tidak perlu meminta pada bangau jika hanya itu permintaanmu," ia menatap gadis itu lurus, "Aku pasti menang, dan akan kembali bersamamu secepatnya."_

 _Dan Kira pun tersenyum riang sambil memeluk pemuda di depannya._

 **END**

 **Author's note :**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga~ Maaf kalau endingnya aneh… TwT)/**

 **Aah, uda berapa tahun ya ini fic ngendep di folder laptop… #buagh**

 **Thanks to otouto, Sirius Daria yang banyak banget ngebantu fic ini… *lebih tepatnya aku neror dia buat ngebantuin ini fic si… #ditendang***

 **Oh iya, buat yang belum tahu,** _pen_ **disini itu maksudnya besi khusus yang buat nyambungin tulang yang patah… hehe.**

 **Oke, ditunggu kritik, saran, dan lain-lain di kotak review yaaa**

 **See you in another fic!**

 **Sign, Kaito Akahime.**


End file.
